Play Along
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro go shopping in Alabasta to find clothes they can wear before they travel to Yuba. However, Sanji begins to dislike the shop owner and also learns something about the swordsman. SanjixZoro. Other-Zoro


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

It was Sanji's idea that they should dress up like the people in Alabasta, so they would blend in easier. He inwardly wanted to see Nami-san and Vivi-chan in the style because the ladies he saw in town were beautiful! So, Sanji dragged Zoro and Usopp while Chopper stayed behind to watch over Nami and Vivi. He could trust the little reindeer to do the right thing compared to these baboons.

They entered a small clothing store where the three were welcomed by a pretty young lady. She was dressed in a long pale pink coat with flower designs, and Sanji fluttered with delight. He imagined how Nami-san would look, and he almost smiled in a perverted grin if Zoro didn't interrupt his happy moment.

'Snap out of it. We don't have all day."

"You mind your own business!' Sanji snapped.

Zoro snorted and went on his own, walking down the aisle so the cook had a moment to (flirt) talk with the sweet girl. While he was asking her where he could find clothes for women, another shop owner walked out from the office to inspect the swordsman. This time it was a man, so Sanji didn't care-at first. The man was a decade older than Zoro, wore a long pale coat to advertise his shop, and had facial features that looked vaguely like the master swordsman the green haired brute talked about. That brought Sanji's attention.

Strangely, the man ignored Usopp and went to Zoro. Although the spectacle was strange, it was common to the cook's dismay.

"Is there anything you need?" The man asked in a tone that was awkwardly velvet.

"Huh," Zoro looked up and met the eyes of the shop owner, "Ahh...yeah, I'm new to this, so I don't know what to choose..."

"Oh, then let me help you." The man said gently while one of his hands went around and settled on Zoro's hip. The swordsman looked oblivious as the man guided Zoro to a different row while the hand remained. The owner also stood a bit too close to Zoro for Sanji's taste.

HEY! Sanji wanted to shout to the man and the stupid moron. The woman noticed Sanji was looking at and smiled.

"He's my father."

"Y-Your father? O-Oh! What a ...what a nice-" Sanji couldn't finish it because he saw the shop owner pulling out a long fabric and helping Zoro put it on. Sanji's eyes boggled at the elegance of the fabric. It was a pale green color with white lace adorned all down the edges. The stupid moss man suddenly turned into a gorgeous forest nymph. That idiot already had enough sexiness to woo anyone!

"Hou," Zoro leaned in to look at himself in the mirror, "Not bad...but we're going to travel so I want something simpler."

"Oh, then we have these," The owner returned with a long orange cloak, "This is made of sturdy fabric, and will protect you from the heat. And this-" he then pulled a jacket made of a rare beast's skin, "This will match with your beautiful complexion." The man smiled as he brushed his hand across Zoro's cheek.

"No!" Sanji was suddenly in between them and yelled, mostly at the owner for keeping the hand on Zoro's butt for longer than three minutes. He yanked a random jacket with black and white stripes and thrust it to the owner, "_This_ will match him!" Sanji glared at Zoro, "You know that we're low on money, so don't waste it on something you'll only wear once!"

Zoro rolled his eyes and turned to the owner, "You heard him."

"What a pity..." Sanji wondered if the man was referring to the money or for Zoro to have such a loud crew member.

"Is that all?" Zoro asked.

"No, you need a headpiece-"

"That's fine-"

"Scram and find your own clothes." Zoro shooed Sanji off with a tit of a head. The cook was disheartened and stepped back as he watched the owner guiding Zoro to the headpiece collection.

"How about this?" The man held out a headpiece made of crystals.

"That's neat but," Zoro put his hand on his mouth as if he were thinking, "I don't think I have enough..."

"Then how about this?" The man next pulled out a black headpiece with small metal discs, "This is made of fine leather. Just for you, I will discount the price to one hundred Beli."

"Hundred Beli huh..." Zoro glanced at the prices of the other headpieces. Then Zoro leaned in and tugged the owner's headpiece gently. "Fifty Beli?" Zoro asked in a small, dangerously seductive whisper.

Sanji and the shop owner blushed spontaneously. The owner received a stronger kick out of it, and he quickly bobbed his head in acknowledgement.

Zoro leaned back and grinned, "Thanks."

To Sanji's shock, Zoro was able to afford all of his clothing using half of his meager allowance. Usopp took a while because he needed to be taught how to wrap the headpiece while keeping his goggles intact. Sanji took the longest because he was searching clothes for Nami, Vivi, and the extra (Luffy and Chopper).

When he walked out of the store, Usopp and Zoro were standing by a tall palm tree and waiting for him. The first thing Sanji did was run up to Zoro and snarl.

"What were you doing?"

Zoro was unimpressed by Sanji's anger, "Bargaining."

"What if that perverted wanted to molest you?"

Zoro shrugged, "I was lucky."

"You idiot..." Sanji slapped a hand over his face.

"You're the idiot Cook. It's pathetic when I see you buying stuff at regular prices when you could get discounts by winking."

"You do that?"

"If the clerk's interested. Nami does it too."

"But she's a woman-"

"What's the difference between a woman winking and a man winking? If the clerk touches my ass then he should give me the service to discount everything I buy. Seriously, the man would've given you a discount too if you didn't fail at giving services." Zoro hoisted a bag over his shoulder, "We should hurry up. I heard the Marines landed." Sanji stared as the swordsman headed toward the wrong direction. He learned something new about Zoro: the man could bargain and bargain well. If only it was safe for his heart. He couldn't stand any man being intimate with Zoro like that.

**The End**


End file.
